


One beautiful night

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food Poisoning, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: After two years in a relationship Yachi was hardly surprised by anything.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	One beautiful night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Одной прекрасной ночью](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251304) by [Fluffy_Lama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama). 



After two years in a relationship Yachi was hardly surprised by anything. Though, it would be more accurate to say “after two weeks”.

And yet a midnight call from Wakatoshi came as a surprise.

Listening to the dry and somehow unsure story about the evening Yachi sleepily pulled on her jeans and a sweatshirt right over her PJs. Closing her door, she murmured “I’m on my way, Wakatoshi-kun”.

First Yachi visited a pharmacy and acquired an impressive list of pills that the paramedics recommended. After that she arrived at the apartment which Ushijima Wakatoshi and Tendou Satori rented together, fully armed with a bag of medicine. 

“Where is he?” taking her shoes off, Yachi asked in the corridor.

Wakatoshi took the bag from her hands and tactfully waited for her to get into a pair of huge slippers.

“He’s in the toilet. He’s been there for the last two hours”, Wakatoshi reported, a bit lost. His hair was ruffled from sleep, and he wore a silly T-shirt which Tendou gave him for his last birthday. A pair of slippers, twins to those Yachi had put on, looked much better on his feet than on hers.

“That’s bad”, Yachi said.

She hesitated for a bit, deciding whether she should take off at least her sweatshirt. It’s always been warm in Satori and Wakatoshi’s apartment, but today especially so. Oh well, her PJ’s looked decent enough, so what did it matter? And the light in the corridor was not that bright.

Yachi pulled her sweatshirt off and put it on a hook near a striped jacket that reminded her of a pink zebra.

“It seems to me that he’s experiencing some sort of anguish”, said Wakatoshi carefully. Even after Yachi undressed he seemed more concerned with his friend’s welfare than with her looks, which calmed her. There was a short pause before Wakatoshi glanced at the toilet door and added, “And I have to admit, I might be suffering, too”.

“Oh my god, Wakatoshi-kun!” Yachi exclaimed, horrified. “Ahhh… If it’s that bad… There’s a convenience store at the corner!”

“That’s where I’m headed right now”. Fast as a lightning, Wakatoshi put on his sneakers. “I was afraid to leave him alone. The paramedics said I should keep an eye on him until morning and get him to a hospital if he gets worse. Here’s the prescription”, he said.

“Thank you!” Yachi was really moved, but Wakatoshi was already out the door and barely heard her. So she had to shout, “Please, buy some rice for us all!”, when she remembered that they all will need to eat.

Without stopping Wakatoshi raised his hand in acknowledgement. He sprinted off so fast, somebody could take him for an Olympic runner.

Yachi sighed, braced herself and knocked on the toilet door.

“It’s occupied!”

“Satori-kun, I brought you some pills.”

“You are no longer my friend, Wakatoshi-kun!” Those words were whined from inside the toilet. “Do you hear me?”

“He went out, Satori-kun. We’re alone.”

“Great.” Yachi heard the unmistakable flushing sound, and then a gloomy: “That’s not how I pictured our first night together!”

“Satori-kun, can I enter?” Yachi barely kept her laugh back. She shook one of the pill bottles provocatively. “Please?”

Why were the boys so difficult? Especially those after the age of twenty.

Suddenly she thought that Satori was right, they’ve never had a night alone before. It was always something: the Todai’s volleyball team away on practice, and Satori with them, or the Keyo’s club, where Yachi was the manager, had a trip, or her mother was home, as if she was purposely waiting for those rare days when Yachi and Satori both were in the same city and not half dead after volleyball. She would never judge, Yachi knew that and suspected she could’ve just brought Satori home for the night. But then she pictured Satori with comically round eyes, saying something like “I can’t do THAT with a witness present!”. Let it just be said that Yachi preferred to wait.

“Maybe you could just slip the pills under the door?” Satori begged.

“You could slip a piece of toilet paper and I’ll put some pills on it so you could have them?” Yachi offered in return, completely serious.

She was ready to do this, honestly.

“Can we do this with a towel?” Satori laughed with an odd gurgling sound and went quiet for a moment. Well, not “quiet” quiet. Yachi could hear him emptying his stomach pretty clearly. The toilet sink magnified the sounds. After a while Satori said, miserable, “The toilet paper is long gone”.

Yachi crouched down to study the distance between the door and the floor. No, not a chance.

“I’m afraid a towel won’t fit”, she said. “The gap is too narrow.”

“Oh my god, I love you. Come in, Yachi-san.”

Her name was muffled. Satori was twisted by a new wave of sickness.

Inside the toilet Yachi immediately felt a persistent acidic smell. It was so overwhelming that a normal person would vomit right then an there, which would in turn lead to a challenge of sharing the toilet sink. But after three years in a club with Hinata and his bus intolerance the only reaction Yachi had was extreme sympathy.

“Please, don’t make me laugh anymore. It makes me sick. Temporarily. At least, I sure hope so!” said Satori.

Despite his energetic tone, or, rather, an attempt at mimicking it, Satori looked a wreck. His skin was too white and he had green-y circles under his eyes. His poorly cleaned T-shirt was still wet and freshly stained. All in all, it was worse then Yachi imagined.

“Satori-kun!” She almost dropped the pills. “Please tell me you didn’t try the fugu fish!”

Yachi and Wakatoshi were the ones holding Satori back from fulfilling his longtime dream of eating the deadliest delicacy in the world. Both Wakatoshi and Yachi disapproved of any unnecessary risk. After all, the chef’s license couldn’t guarantee that a mistake will never take place. What if Wakatoshi turned away and Satori got his hands on his dream dish?!

“No”, Satori said with some difficulty and dove into the toilet sink again. “Don’t mention food. Any food!” he said from it’s depths.

“It’s not that bad, then.” Yachi kept her calm. “I mean”, she said, glancing around and seeing a wrecked room with piles of dirty toilet paper and some filthy towels, “I mean, it is bad, but you’ll survive, Satori-kun.”

“I’m not so sure about that.”

Yachi kicked away the most revolting pile, filled a glass of water and patiently waited for the sickness to subside. As soon as it happened, she made Satori swallow the first pills from the prescription and gave him some water.

It took some time to take effect, so in the next half hour Satori didn’t risk leaving the toilet. But after a while he relaxed a bit and straightened up.

“Satori-kun.” Yachi washed her hands after a blitz-cleanup and decided it was a good time to respond. She’s wanted for some time now, but there was never a right moment. “I love you, too.”

“If I had any doubts after today, I’d be a raving idiot.” Satori ginned at her. “I’m not going to kiss you, though. Sorry, I guess.”

“I’ve been thinking more along the lines of ‘Thank you’”. Yachi shivered. “Let’s go to bed, if you feel like it.”

“If today’s the only day I get to hear this from you, I’ll never forgive myself.” Satori smiled weakly and took a couple of hesitant steps. “Yeah, let’s go.”

Right when they were cautiously leaving the toilet, the exit door opened, and Wakatoshi appeared on the doorstep.

Well, actually, a huge sack appeared first.

Yachi recognised Wakatoshi by his typical panting and the ruffled top of his head.

“Wakatoshi-kun, I’m afraid to ask, but my curiosity is stronger. What is that?” Satori asked, surprised. He was regarding the sack with suspicion.

“It’s rice”, Wakatoshi said matter-of-factly and unloaded the sack in a corner. “Yachi-san asked me to buy it.”

God, how could she! And she knew who she was dealing with! At least, it was rice and not something like tomatoes that’ll spoil in no time.

“Well”, Yachi said. Even with her back turned she felt that Satori turned into one big question mark. “Well, it’s true that I asked Wakatoshi-kun to buy some rice for all of us.”

Satori howled, bent in half and ran headlong back into the toilet, pressing both hands against his mouth.

“Did I do something wrong?” asked Wakatoshi, alarmed. He was staring at the hastily closed toilet door.

“It’s nothing, Wakatoshi-kun.” Yachi rubbed her eyes wearily. “But I’m afraid, now the toilet’s lost to us for a long time.”

She sighed and thought that in the morning she’ll look no better then Satori. What a great couple they’ll make tomorrow.

Just like those last two years, anyway.


End file.
